Multiple-antenna transmission systems are widely used to improve the radio communications system capacity and to ensure high guaranteed bit rates across large coverage areas. Different transmit diversity (TxDiv) schemes have been established and stipulated in various standards, among them STTD (Space Time Transmit Diversity) or Space Time Block Coding, TSTD (Time Switched Transmit Diversity), CLTD (Closed Loop Transmit Diversity), SFBC (Space Frequency Block Coding), etc. Recently, MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) has been established in various standards, among them the LTE (Long Term Evolution) standard and in HSPA (High Speed Packet Access). MIMO uses multiple transmit antennas available at the radio base station and multiple receive antennas available at the terminal device.